


[Podfic] New Jersey

by Hananobira



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Audio Format: M4B, Audio Format: MP3, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-08
Updated: 2017-07-08
Packaged: 2018-11-29 13:30:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 39
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11441913
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hananobira/pseuds/Hananobira
Summary: After an unexpected growth spurt, Yurio has a creative solution for his career going forward. Victor does not approve.





	[Podfic] New Jersey

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [New Jersey](https://archiveofourown.org/works/9442439) by [so_shhy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/so_shhy/pseuds/so_shhy). 



Notes and acknowledgements:  
Thanks to so_shhy for permission to podfic and to Paraka for hosting!

Original Fic: <http://archiveofourown.org/works/9442439>  
Length: 00:11:07

Paraka: [MP3 (16 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/New%20Jersey.mp3) or [M4B (11 MB)](http://hananobira.parakaproductions.com/Podfic/New%20Jersey.m4b)  
Audiofic Archive: Check back later.


End file.
